


Dreaming to plan ahead

by littletechiebird



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: A silly conversation between Teddy and Billy leads to them discussing how they would raise their future children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming to plan ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I used Anelle’s name here because unfortunately, Mrs. Altman did not have a mentioned name that I could find. I don’t think she was ever actually given one beyond that. So, though I know Teddy was more attached to her (for obvious reasons) I figured Anelle, being his biological mother, would still play a well enough part into the story. Besides, I think that would make Mrs. Altman happy too.

_“Tonight we can expect snow flurries with accumulation of maybe two inches. Our larger storms will be coming later in the week. Bundle up. Temperatures will be in the low teens, wind chill dropping the temperature even lower to-”_

“Grab your coats, guys. There’s no way Mom is going to let you guys get out of wearing them with that kind of weather.”  
  
There were dual groans, and then stomping feet as Billy’s two younger brothers stomped off to get said coats. 

“They really hate those things, don’t they?”

Billy just sighed, dropping his head back onto the back of the couch, closing his eyes as his body relaxed, the remote to the tv in a loose grip in his hand. “Of course they do. I did too when Mom was still so focused on what I wore. I mean, have you  _seen_  them?”

“Well… no.”

But Teddy got his opportunity to remedy that as Billy’s mother walked into the living room, her two younger sons in tow. It seemed she had added hats, gloves, and scarves into the necessary and mandatory uniform to venture out into the world for the day. They were color coordinated with their coats; one of the boys in a brown coat, while the other was in grey. Honestly, Billy could empathize. That had to be no surprise, because he had been saddled with the same thing when he was their age. Dressed up in blue of every bit of clothing they currently wore. Those coats were the most horrendous thing, though. It didn’t matter how many years it had been, that was one coat that just did not seem like it would ever be out of production.

It was those horrible coats that made you look around five times your size, no matter how big or small you already were. The coats that made you look like an oversized pork roast. 

Their mother had insisted that they looked fine, quite presentable even, and continued on to remind them that it did its job and kept them perfectly warm, therefore any complaint of how they looked was one hundred percent invalid.

There was no arguing with her.

“Billy, I’m taking your brothers to get the supplies for their projects. Can’t leave it for the last minute, especially with those storms coming. Knowing those ridiculous weathermen, we’ll be getting the harsher storms  _tonight_  in stead of later on this week. Listen up for the phone in case your father calls, and let him know about dinner. I’ll have it ready by six. Teddy, dear, please stay for dinner. You know you’re welcome for as long as you would like.”

“Thank you, Mrs Kaplan.”

“Be careful, Mom.”

“Stay out of trouble, boys.”

Teddy laughed in good humor, and Billy just rolled his eyes. It just took a couple minutes more for Mrs. Kaplan to herd the two young boys out of the house and into the car. They heard the car doors slam, and the engine start as they then continued to pull away. 

Immediately, Teddy’s arm subtly slid it’s way around to rest over Billy’s shoulder and pull him closer. They knew that Billy’s parents were supportive of their relationship, but they kept the lovey-dovey-ness to a minimum out of respect - and to try to help avoid any pressing questions and awkward situations as much as possible.

“…Those were pretty awful.”

“I  _told_  you. There is no kid that is happy wearing that coat. That coat is the very reason why every kid has to fight wearing a winter coat, because they always make you look ridiculous.”

Teddy just laughed. “There does always seem to be those kids that just throw a tantrum or something when their parents try to coax them into it.”

“Or the kid that tries to go without one.”  
  
“But then you just end up freezing. The cold is great and all, but I think I’d rather not freeze, B.”

“Well yeah. But it shouldn’t really be a choice. I mean, I’d  _never_  dress my kid in that. I’d get… like.. those awesome spiderman coats the stores were getting last winter. There’s always an awesome alternative, you just have to look for it.”  


“Well then you’d just be quite the awesome parent, huh? They would surely know what ‘Dad’ had saved them from when they looked at the other miserable kids who were trying to decide between wearing the horrible coat and being warm, or going without it to look a little less ridiculous and freezing.”

  
“Yep. My kid would love me.”

“I’m not surprised. I hadn’t really imagined it any other way.”

This made Billy pause, his cheeks flush, and his body tense a bit. The conversation had shifted a bit in a way he had not expected. The pause had dragged on a bit, and this had caused Teddy’s cheeks to take on the same color that Billy’s had, while his eyes nervously darted around a bit.

“You… What?”

Words were failing him. Not that his brain wasn’t doing the same.

“Well.. I mean.. I guess I just had.. kinda thought about it. Just a couple times.”

It wasn’t that he minded in the least that Teddy had thought about such a thing. In fact, it was like the greatest and most beautiful reassurance in the world. Teddy had thought that much ahead, and had wanted to, and had thought about such a strong commitment.. with him. 

Billy had thought about this a million times over in his head. Spending his future with Teddy, and building a full life with him. Going through the whole nine yards of finishing school, getting an apartment together, both building up to get good jobs, eventually going the route of buying a house, and settling down, getting that house a little busier by adding a kid… or two.. or three. Of course, all while continuing to save the world. 

He’d planned it down to the perfect detail in a dream or two.

But now was the chance to actually talk it out - and see what Teddy had planned out in his head.

“Me too.”

Those two teeny tiny words were enough to make Teddy’s eyes light up as bright as his cheeks currently were, and he was darn near a neon sign. 

“I guess I hadn’t really thought.. I dunno. I just thought I was kinda crazy to think about that, in a way.” Because though he was sure he was helplessly in love with Teddy, there was a cynical part of his brain that told him he couldn’t be sure that this was going to last forever. So few high school relationships lasted beyond just that - high school. But there was the part of him that said they were different, and they were. For the love of all things good, they were freaking teenaged superheroes. They understood nearly everything that the other went through. Not to mention it just… It felt like they were made for each other after everything they’d endured. He hadn’t scared Teddy off yet - being the reincarnation of one of the most dangerous Avengers that had ever been - and Teddy was nowhere near scaring him off with a single thing.

So he really didn’t care if he was just being stupidly optimistic in the view of his relationship. He’d go down that way if he had to. 

There was a kiss pressed to his temple, and Billy just smiled, resting his head on Teddy’s shoulder, ear pressed to his chest.

“So… how many do you want?”

Billy pondered for a moment. He’d thought it through in his several ways, and was trying to figure out which was his favorite.  
  
“Three.”

“We could do three.”

There were butterflies flitting around in his stomach, and he could have sworn he heard a slightly elevated heart rate from the blonde holding him.

“So.. how many of each?”

This time it was Teddy’s turn to think. Chocolate brown hues were trained closely on blue ones that had turned so serious, but remained so warm. It was like he was making a life altering decision right there.

“That’s.. a rough one. I don’t think I really mind. One of each, at the very least, would be nice though. So two boys and a girl, or vice versa.”

Billy couldn’t help himself from grinning - not that he had tried, really.

“I like that.”

“Names?”

Now they were getting serious, weren’t they? Names.. That was a really hard part. He couldn’t remember any that he’d randomly chosen in his dreams before. But one thing did come to him. It was the only name he thought that he would be adamant on - if Teddy liked it, that was.

“What about, for at least one of the girls depending on how things would end up…”

He almost felt nervous to say it.

Well, no, strike the almost.

“Anelle?”

His gut twisted in the emotion, and his eyes were trained on Teddy’s face once more. There was shock for a moment or two, but it faded to a soft, saddened, grateful expression. It was rare that they spoke of Teddy’s mother, for no reason other than he knew it still hurt him. 

“Yeah. I think she’d like that..”

Billy was pulled that much closer, and he buried his face into the other’s neck, closing his eyes, feeling Teddy’s chin rest atop his head.

“Wait. So.. Are we adopting then? Or… would we use a surrogate?”

Right. Duh. Because kids being adopted would likely already have names, besides the babies.. maybe. It worked like that, right? He didn’t really know. Maybe they’d figure that out. They’d kind of have to, anyway.

But there was also another pressing thought that was buzzing around prominently in his skull.

A little Teddy running around, looking up at him with the same blue eyes. 

It was enough to make his heart nearly stop inside his chest. 

He turned to bury his face further into Teddy.

“Canwedoboth.”

If Teddy wasn’t so skilled at deciphering that which was nervous, sleepy, excited, and grumpy Billy-murmurings, he would have missed that completely. 

Teddy just laughed.

“Is three gonna be enough, B?” His voice held the amusement and warmth that he currently as he ran his hand up and down his boyfriend’s back. When he just got a shrug, his laugh sounded again.

So… The future -  _their_  future.. 

and kids, huh?


End file.
